Online Millenium
by Ghostwave Alchemist
Summary: On a rainy day, the three Yamis play Halo 2 online, only to find out that their Hikari sides are playing also! HIATUS
1. Hell online

Ghostwave: Hello everyone! I'm sorry that it's taking forever to update my story, 'Super Smash Bros. Melee, Yu-gi-oh style!' But my computer crashed and everything went poof!

Yami: So you make up a new story to cover it up?

Ghostwave: Yeah…Wait…No! But this story was sitting in the back of my mind ever since I watched Red vs. Blue! And let me tell you, I've been on the computer non-stop for 2 weeks straight! And it's starring…-snaps fingers-

Yami: -wearing a Mario outfit- HEY! Wait…why am I in a Mario outfit?

Ghostwave: Because you look cute! I hope you enjoy my new story! Because it involves torture for the Yamis and insane fun for the Hikaris!

'_This is the Hikaris talking on the headset'_

**_'This is the Yamis talking on the headset_'**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Halo 2.

* * *

One day, in a small neighborhood in Japan, a young authoress, Ghostwave was pressing buttons furiously on her DS in her bedroom.

"DAMN IT! That's the 7th time I died! How am I supposed to get that star if that stupid bomb-omb on steroids keeps throwing me off the mountain!" She yelled and threw her stylus across the room. Yami opened the door and looked around, confused.

"Are you ever going to come out? I mean, you've been playing that game non-stop." He said with a worried look on his face.

Ghostwave turned around slowly, and Yami suddenly wished that he never came into the room.

"Didn't I tell you not to come inside until I beat this game?" She said calmly while standing up from her permanent spot in the corner.

"…Yes?"

Yami ran out screaming bloody murder while hundreds of plushies were thrown at him. He ran into the living room and closed the door. Inside, Marik and Bakura sat on the couch, wearing headsets while playing Halo 2 online.

_**'You were killed by TheAlmightyRuler'  
**_

"Damn it, Marik! Stop hiding and fight me like a man!" He yelled as his character rejoined for the 3rd time. Marik grinned as he reloaded his sniper rifle from a high ledge.

"Not my fault you're such a sucky player!" He started laughing manically until…

'**_You were killed by WingedDragonOfRa'_**

"WHAT THE HELL! WHO KILLED ME!" He screamed as his character fell from the ledge. He then heard laughter from his headset.

'_Got you, Yami!' _Said Malik over the headset. Marik growled as he made his character run into the base.

"Oooh, Malik, when I get my hands on you…" **  
**

"Marik! LOOK OUT!" Bakura suddenly screamed as he ran towards Marik.

**_KABOOM!_**

**_'Triple kill!'_**

Bakura and Marik looked at each other in confusion.

"Triple kill?"

"Triple kill?"

'_Uh…Yami? Who else was in the base?' _Ryou asked over the headset.

'**_How should I know?'  
_**

'_Ryou…I was in the base.' _Said another voice in the headset.

'_WHAT! Oh, I'm so sorry Yugi!' _He cried to the small hikari.

"Hey, Pharaoh! As much as I hate to say this, but we need your help! Ryou is kicking my ass here!" Bakura growled as he jumped into the gunner of the Warthog.

"MARIK! Get your ass over here and drive!"

Marik smirked as he jumped into the Warthog.

"Ok, Bakura…If you reeeeeeeeeally want me to…"

Yami sighed and sat down on the carpet as he watched Marik and his 'supreme' driving skills.

'Supreme, my ass.'

TBC…

* * *

If I get at least 3 reviews, I'll write the next chapter! Oh yeah, the reason why I kind of stopped writing my other story was because I had MASSIVE Writer's Block. Maybe in the future, I'll make some more chapters! See ya!

Ghostwave


	2. Marik's Tank Problem

_**Previously on Online Millenium…  
**_

"MARIK! Get your ass over here and drive!"

"Ok, Bakura…if you reeeeeeeeeally want me to…"

Yami sighed and sat down on the carpet as he watched Marik and his 'supreme' driving skills.

'Supreme, my ass.'

* * *

"MARIK! For the love of every Egyptian god out there, STOP!"

_**SCREEEEEEEECH! **_

"OH YEAH! How you like that, Bakura!" Marik grinned as his fingers were hovering over the controller. Yami stared at the screen and started laughing. Marik whipped his head around and glared.

"What's so funny, Pharaoh? You know I can drive better than you!" He growled as Yami laughed.

"Look where you stopped!" He pointed at the TV screen. Both Marik and Bakura screamed at the sight on the screen.

"Marik, you ass! Back it up before we fall off!" He yelled as he shook Marik. Yami chuckled at the sight of his two worst enemies panicking at the sight of the Warthog dangling over a ledge.

_**MEANWHILE AT YUGI'S HOUSE…**_

Yugi sat back as he heard the constant bickering of Marik and Bakura.

"Have you found them yet, Malik?" Ryou asked as he brought out a couple of sodas from the kitchen.

Yugi heard that Yami, Bakura and Marik were going over to Ghostwave's house to play Halo 2, so he invited Ryou and Malik to come over to his house to do the same. But when they started playing, Yugi ran into a player called TombRobber. He was very trigger-happy when it came to shooting games and killed him on the spot. Bakura declared war on the user KingOfGames, only to find out that it was Yugi who killed him. He also found out that there were two more players, WingedDragonOfRa and ShadowHikari.

In Layman's terms, the Hikaris are winning, 3-1. Ok, back to the conversation…

"Just Marik and Bakura. It looks like they're in trouble." Malik replied as he looked through his sniper rifle. Ryou snorted and passed out the cans of soda.

"Define trouble." He said as he picked up his controller.

"Would 'Dangling a tank over a cliff' help?" Malik said while opening his can.

"Oh, they're just dying to be put out of their misery." Yugi laughed as he started to move his character towards the cliff. He adjusted his headset and started talking.

_**BACK AT GHOSTWAVE'S HOUSE…**_

'_Hey Bakura! Need any help?' _Yugi's voice came over Bakura's headset. Bakura growled but kept his cool.

'**_No, we don't need a hikari's help! We can do this on our own!' _**He yelled over the headset while gripping his controller tightly.

"LIKE HELL WE DON'T!" Marik roared as he managed to keep his balance in the Warthog, only to see that it tipped forward even more.

'_Ok then!' _Yugi said cheerfully.

Suddenly, a glowing blue ball landed on the back of the Warthog. Marik looked at it with a confused look on his face.

"Hey Bakura! Something landed on the tank! Go see what it is!" Marik said while his fingers were flying as he pushed buttons on his controller. Bakura grumbled and jumped out of the gunner's seat. His character walked behind the Warthog and stopped. Bakura face-palmed and looked at Marik.

"Hey Marik?"

"What? Have you figured out what it was?"

"Yeah."

"…"

"…"

"You mea—"

"Yeah."

"Aw hell…"

_**KABOOOOOOOM!**_

'_**Double Kill!'**_

Bakura glared at the TV screen. That little runt was going to pay. **BIG TIME.**

TBC….

* * *

Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger! Personally, I think this story is going to get more reviews than 'SSBM, Yugioh style'! Anyways, I'll try to add a new chapter whenever I can!

Ghostwave


	3. The Vehicle of PAIN!

_**Previously on Online Millenium… **_

_**KABOOOOOOOM!**_

'_**Double Kill!'**_

Bakura glared at the TV screen. That little runt was going to pay. **BIG TIME.**

* * *

Bakura grinned as he moved his character towards…

"Heh heh…Perfect…"

Yami sat on the carpet while he watched Bakura scheme. He picked up his headset and put it on. Marik noticed this and gave him a strange look.

"You _seriously _need to cut back on the hair gel, Pharaoh." He muttered as he watched Yami put on the headset. Yami gave him an irritated look.

"Look at you! It looks like you put a whole factory in your hair, Marik!" He said as he adjusted the mic. (A/N No offense to Marik fans! I love Marik!)

"Oh yeah! Well…"

_**MEANWHILE….**_

"Urrrrrrg…I hate you soooooo much, Mario…" Ghostwave muttered as she pressed buttons on her DS. She was currently in the Big Boo's Haunt level. (A/N I hate that level so much!) She was trying to rescue Luigi from an overgrown marshmallow. Oh joy.

"Oh for the love of Ra…" She growled as Mario got hit by a boo that came literally out of nowhere. She moaned and shoved her head into the pillow. She looked up and sighed while she rubbed her eyes.

'Maybe Yami's right…I've been playing my DS non-stop…' She thought as she turned it off. She placed it on the desk next to her bed and closed her eyes.

'I'll just take a small nap and then go downstairs…'

**_BACK DOWNSTAIRS…._**

"Bakura, you tried to kill them with the Warthog. How is ramming them with the Ghost going to help?"

Bakura smirked as he rode around in the Ghost.

"Just watch and learn, Pharaoh…" Yami huffed and stretched out on the carpet. He laid there while Marik followed Bakura as he drove towards the Hikaris' hideout.

"Oh wow, Tomb Robber is going to teach us something. I can hardly contain my excitement." He said sarcastically as he watched the TV screen.

_**YUGI'S HOUSE**_

"Hey Ryou, they haven't said anything for a while. Do you think they're planning something?" Yugi asked worriedly while his character stood there, guarding the entrance.

"I don't know…." Ryou sighed as he fiddled with his controller. Malik yawned and massaged his arms.

"Me neither, but knowing Marik and Bakura, I'd say yes." He replied.

"…Hold up. I think I see something…" Malik looked through his sniper rifle that he stole from Marik after he died.

"It's big…it's purple…and it's comingrightatyou YUGI RUN!" Malik screamed as he started shooting it.

"AHHHHH!" Yugi made it out of the cave and started to run for his life.

_**GHOSTWAVE'S HOUSE**_

Bakura grinned as a purple colored soldier started running off.

"You're so dead…" He muttered as he drove faster. The frightened purple soldier ran behind a rock.

**'**_**You think a rock is going to stop me!'** _He laughed as he drove straight towards the rock.

**'_This is for blowing me up into little Ra-damned bits!' _**

_**CRASH!**_

"DAMN!" He cursed as the Ghost almost totaled itself when it crashed into the rock.

"One more hit like that, and you're history Tomb Robber." Yami said while Marik laughed at Bakura's face when he crashed.

"Oh I forgot. You're already history."

"You shouldn't be talking, _Pharaoh_! You forget that it's YOUR hikari that I'm trying to kill!" He yelled as he glared at Yami.

"If you harm even one little hair—"

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Yami blinked.

"Was that Ghostwave?"

TBC….

* * *

Ok, sorry to disappoint you but, you're not going to find out why I screamed until I write the next chapter! Which is probably going to be in the next year or so.

hides behind a rock from things being thrown at her

I was just kidding! I'm probably going to write the chapter in a few days! Thank you to everybody who reviewed my story so far! You people rock! –glomps-

Ghostwave


End file.
